


Drunk on the idea of us

by LavenderTeacups



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Alternative Timeline, DamiRae - Freeform, Drunk Damian, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Flashpoint - Freeform, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTeacups/pseuds/LavenderTeacups
Summary: He’d been in denial for a long time. Maybe a a drink could give him the courage to confess his true feelings.
Relationships: Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Drunk on the idea of us

Raven was a light sleeper but she was surprised when she woke up in the middle of the night, hearing someone knocking on her room’s door. It couldn’t be an emergency, there’s no way she didn’t hear the alarm first. She slowly rose out of her bed, quietly pulled the door open to reveal, a **very** drunk Damian.

“You do realize it’s 3:15am and we both have training first thing in the morning.” She sighe trying to process what was happening. This was so unlike him. Whatever was going on it was something was obviously bothering him. 

Standing in front of him arms crossed, she noticed how his eyes even if a bit unfocused, were studying every corner of her room until they fell back on her. They always found a way to make her feel exposed. His first words confused her even more.

“You’re so tiny.”

She wasn’t sure she should feel offended by his comment. But then it was her first time dealing with a drunk Damian Wayne. She was distracted by the mixed feelings coming from him when she felt him put his hands on her shoulders, as if trying to find balance. He leaned closer to her. She could feel the heat of his breath on her ears.

“You smell so nice. You always do.” His speech a bit slurred. Raven hid the blush on her cheeks and shock from his words, pressing her face against his chest. She couldn’t look at him. Control. She needed control over the situation. She swallowed , trying to ease the tightness in her chest and focus.

“Why are you really here, Damian? You don’t usually drink like this. You never do.”

  
He took a deep breath, the alcohol in some way insentisied her essence. He straightened himself up and looked at her. His hands went to her face but he said nothing. Her beauty intoxicated his senses, and he desired her.

Raven exhaled, identifying a feeling of disappointment? What was she expecting? “Maybe you need to rest for a bit, if you aren’t up for talking , huh?”

“I’m not that drunk, Raven. We do need to talk. I know you’re upset, even if you’re trying to hide it.” He said suddenly sounding very serious, for someone who is clearly drunk.

“I’m not upset. I’m simply surprised you’re here.” She shook her head. Realization hitting her. So he **noticed**.

“That’s not what I meant. Don’t lie to me. We don’t lie to each other.” He said raising an eyebrow in challenge.

**Right.**

His lie detection ability was inconvenient at times like this. Identifying even micro-expressions. There goes her cover.

“Alright, Boy wonder. Perhaps, I have noticed your secretive behavior lately. I know you and Jon are keeping something from me.” If it was honesty hour. She could use it to get some answers. “Don’t misunderdtand, I don’t mean to pry. I just thought we were…” her mouth hesitated, choosing the word carefully. “…close.”

She managed to sit on her bed, awaiting his response. it was finally out, off her chest or part of it. Somewhere along the way, becoming team mates first, then friends. Friends. It didn’t feel right, good enough to describe their bond. Not at this point anymore or in her heart.

“I was out with Jon, having a few drinks to gather courage. You’re partly right, something did change.” He whispered in the dark.

She heard footsteps coming towards her bed. Immediately, Damian was sitting next to her. “But don’t misunderstand. It isn’t what you’re thinking.” He shook his head and stroke her cheek tenderly. She hoped he was drunk enough not to notice the blush which was painted over her cheeks. Why did drunk people have to be so close when talking? If only he moved a few inches, to break the distance.

“Look, I know I’m not a very open person, specially when it comes to talking about my private life and sharing feelings. But this involves you now. I wasn’t entirely sure…how to handle it. So yes, I went to Jon for advice. I didn’t want Grayson gossiping my private affairs before…” he groaned in frustration. “What I’m trying to say is, I didn’t intend to keep secrets from you. Ever.”

He frowned suddenly, closing his eyes and letting out an annoyed sound. “Fuck. This isn’t coming out right. I knew I needed a plan. I’m messing it up.”

She blinked shocked by his words. Still trying to process his speech. Damian Wayne was sitting on her bed, evidently drunk, asked for advice, now talking about feelings involving her. Oh Azar. Does it mean he feels…? A spark of hope shinning. This wasn’t the same proud, snarky, insufferable kid who joined them years ago. He had changed, matured, she knew. But. Her damn insecurities. Could she trust his words and the meaning behind them in his current intoxicated state? When her pounding heart just wanted to scream ‘I’d take you in a heartbeat’.

  
She bit her lower lip, thinking what to say, anything that makes sense and let her take control over her emotions.

He opened his eyes, looked down at her face with a different expression. “Don’t do that.” 

She was about to reply to his demand when his thumb moved to her lip, forcing her to stop biting her lip. “I can’t focus when you do that.” He whispered softly.

She swallowed a bit, and tried to regain some common sense. When did she start allowing him to touch her? When did this all start? That awkward moment at the Ferris wheel, when she recognized the loneliness in his eyes? She was the one who wasn’t drunk, so she had to think clearly.

“I know this is complicated. But you have to be honest Damian. I want to hear it in your own words. Why did you get drunk?” She asked softly. “I’m here and it’s just us.” She squeezed his big hand reassuringly, smiling.

Damian sighed, his whole body relaxed, feeling the warmth of her hand in his. “Because you’re my kryptonite in some way. Also, because of me and how much frustrating it is not to be able to do and say what I want to you, when I’m sober, analyzing, overthinking everything like a madman.” 

“I feel this unbearable tiredness consuming me sometimes. Holding back all the damn time. I swear I want to give it all up, to hold you only for a couple of minutes.” His voice sounded drained. _“Oh, teach me how I should forget to think.”_

He wrapped his arm around her, drawing her gently against him, her head pressed to the warmth of his solid chest. Indeed, she was so tiny next to him. This felt so right and familiar. She wondered how long they would have this moment, if there was something that could make him give it all up, the stress, expectations, worries, just so he could take a breath for once and not think about anything. Have this moment together.

“I like being close to you.” He whispered like a secret in the darkness of her room. “Me too.” She also confessed, smiling softly. 

There was a pause, their voices going silent before he spoke again. “ I wanted to kiss you.” He admitted with such raw honesty.

Her breathing quickens at his confession. He was still drunk, probably not in his sane self. She bit her lip hesitating but she wanted to ask. She needed to. “When?” She breathed out into the dark.

“The first time? I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now. I suppose I finally accepted it, last New Years party. When West was buzzing around you like a fly. His ridiculous attempt to impress you almost made me lose my temper.” He growled lowly, with a bit of jealousy in his tone.

“Damian Wayne gets jealous. Who knew.” She giggled as the memories of that night popped in her mind. Damian looked like he was about to punch someone and Jon was busy getting his attention, convincing him to play a cards game. But even back then, there was only one name engraved upon her heart.

“There’s nothing to be jealous of that frisky speedster. He’s just another unavoidable irritation.” He said annoyed at the thought of the young speedster.

“Almost? And that’s why you almost break his leg the morning after, during training, right?” Raven smirked.

“It isn’t my fault he wasn’t fast enough to block my moves. They do say all’s fair in war and love.” He smiled proudly.

Her mind went back to his confession before. She shouldn’t ask now. She shouldn’t push it. She should wait until he was himself enough to talk about this properly. “Do you still want to-“

“Always.” He answered her question, no hesitation. He chuckles a bit quietly. “I always think about kissing you, and what would be like, before I persuade myself how much of a bad idea it would be. Whenever we are training, enjoying a cup of tea, when I catch myself looking at you longingly, every moment we spend alone. And then once again I think about how good it would feel, because how could it not, when I can’t seem to get you off my mind. Then I scare myself with how badly it could end and ruin us.” He sounded more coordinated now, he was being completely open with her. No filters or holding back anymore.

**Why?**

She opened her eyes. She knew why. Because it would change everything. Teammates, friends, lovers was taking another dangerous step.she battled with this every time she thought about the possibility of a future ‘us’. But she’d had enough of the potential outcomes and what-ifs.

“I want to kiss you, too.” It was easier to reveal it into the dark. “I would never leave you. Whatever happened or we ended up being. I wouldn’t leave you, Damian.” She said with more confidence she ever felt and realized she truly meant it. Whether they were only friends, broke up, because of one of the millionths of things that could go wrong. Raven liked him too much to let him go. She’d always stay.

He swallowed a bit. He leaned closer to her, he pressed his forehead against hers, still looking at her with tenderness. His vivid green eyes stared into her with passion and desire. He whispered into her ear softly “ _Stars, hide your fires, let not light see my black and deep desires.”_

Oh. Shakespeare.

He cupped her pale face between his hands and ran a thumb over her lips. “Do you have any idea how insanely beautiful you are?” His touch felt like an electric current running through her body.

“Your violet-blue eyes are the night sky filled with shinning comets.” He said delighted in her beauty.

She should have pushed him away and told him to wait until he was sober. For a long time she didn’t think she deserved a love like this, the passion, the spark, but she wanted it. They both craved it tonight, needed each other like a drug.

She could only be a slave of her own heart and the existence of her love for him. She never had a choice in this, right? Who could resist Damian Wayne?

He whispered words in some unknown language but his eyes spoke clearly ‘You’re only mine.’

He pressed his lips against hers. The moment they touched it was like everything exploded inside her and around them. Raven couldn’t help buy completely melt against his broad chest.

His kiss was wild and heavy, and it caused her to get lost in the feeling of absolute bliss, as their hands run over each other bodies feverishly looking for new skin to touch, grip or pull.

She broke the kiss in need of air. “That was one hell of a first kiss. You should have warned me.” She managed to say her lips hurting a bit from the heated kiss.

Damian smirked “The warning was implied that all is fair game.”

“Oh. When?” She asked as she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“The moment you started biting those addictive lips of yours. Warned you, not to do it.” He looked the happiest she’s ever seen him since he joined them team.

They ended on her bed, lying there, wrapped completely around each other. Her cheeks were flushed, her full lips, had become swollen from their kiss. Damian tracing the curves of her body, slowly before speaking. “As much as I want to continue, I’d rather do this when I’m sober. When we’re both ready. I want to memorize every detail.”

“Does this mean it’s official. Us? We are telling the others about us.” She asked playfully. “If that’s what you wish, beloved. We will let everyone know.” He said pressing a kiss to her forehead. “But don’t misunderstand, my love. After a customary period of proper courtship, I plan on asking you again. Officially introducing you to my family as my lover.”

“I know.” She said smiling. Thinking about it. Dick and Jon would have so much fun in the next couple of months. The Tower will be a mess. “We will think about it all tomorrow. For now we should sleep.”

Murmuring sleepily, she snuggled closer and Damian slid an arm around her waist. Enjoying the way her curves fitted against him. Their breathing slowed down and finally both dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions? Tomatoes?  
> I’m new and just started writing. This is my first fiction story.


End file.
